


We're explicit inside, implicit outside

by winksnaggletooth



Series: as simple as coming back home [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), SEVENTEEN (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park eat feelings and then get emotionally constipated, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Deephwi, M/M, Ongniel, Other, Seventeen - Freeform, bestfriends to lovers, deephwi is rainbows and fake sunshines, let's eat guava fruit with guanlin and seonho, ongniel get sensored, other idols are here, reality spoonfeeding, soft 2park sprinkles, this is a concoction of all weird, verkwan, verkwan is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winksnaggletooth/pseuds/winksnaggletooth
Summary: Woojin should learn that entering a contest for couples is bullshit especially when he doesn't have a boyfriend. He's enduring because he needs to watch over Jihoon.Jihoon is the same but he has a paper to finish and there's Woojin.





	We're explicit inside, implicit outside

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is weird. you've been warned. i hope you still enjoy reading up until the end hehe ^^

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _**"My Dearest, the world resides in you.  
>  Now I come back home right by your side."** _

 

  
**\--**

  
On days where his schedule isn't packed is when Woojin spends his free time either tidying up his shared room with Park Jihoon or running errands. He doesn't do well with being idle for too long even if he knows he's dead tired so he busies himself with light chores or hangs out with his best friend as his means of resting. If he can, he does both. Thus, this.

 

  
Half a day ago, Park Woojin, the lesser Park - _s_ _hut it, jeojang_ -, takes it to himself to have his own personal mission to take Jihoon off of his responsibilities because Jihoon doesn't know the basics of self-care. Unannounced, he takes Jihoon to his arms after making a small nest on the floor. "I'm not against your compromising policy, but you need rewarding at least for the sake of your well-being." He says before gently laying him down.

 

  
Jihoon firmly believes in compromising for the time he spent studying for almost the whole day by leaving his works a sentence-long away from being finished and then he procrastinates.

 

  
Woojin, being the ever concerned best friend, instead of making him do exactly that, made Jihoon take a nap, emphasizing that his body needs it, especially the bags under his eyes. No efforts are exerted when Jihoon faints on the nest, blacking out for four hours.

 

  
He knows the elder just got resurrected from being mauled by their final exams yesterday, close to being brain dead as zombie, so the complaints are understandable. However, if Jihoon procrastinates by wearing out himself more, Woojin will intervene. He bans Jihoon from playing games on his phone. No arguments.

 

  
Woojin aligns the last of the dishes, indicating that he finished the last of his chores when he sees Jihoon already up, his fingers quickly working on his laptop.

 

  
"Yo Park princess, how's your paper?" Woojin asks as he padded his feet on the wooded floor. Jihoon sighs and places the the gadget away.

 

  
"Hey Park stupid, you always call me princess. Can you get me some water? I feel comfy with the floor." Jihoon says, eyes glued on his phone. 

 

"Because you are a princess, Park princess." Jihoon, being his usual brutal self, punches his thigh weakly as thanks while Woojin hands him a glass of warm water before joining him on the floor.

 

  
"My paper just needs some final touches. I'll do it later." Jihoon finishes the glass in one go with a couple of gulp. Woojin gives him a look, _sure?_ , before Jihoon stands up and puts away the glass then resumes his spot beside Woojin. ' _Very_.'

 

  
"Woojinie~"

 

  
"Yes, princess?" Woojin rolled over to settle where Jihoon is on his stomach, reading messages on his phone.

 

  
"Apparenlty, Ong-hyung is hosting a farewell party tonight since...wait I'm not sure if it's really about Seongwu-hyung actually passing that one subject he's cursed to fail but yeah. It's actually it.. and they're inviting us to go. So wanna go?" Jihoon shifts his form to put his head on Woojin's stomach, wiggling his head onto it before settling down.

 

  
"Do you wanna go?" Woojin rises up, making Jihoon's head safely slide onto his thighs instead. He reaches for Jihoon's lips with his right thumb and index finger, softly pinching and kneading the plump pink flesh: a habit, _(because Woojin, do you think massaging my lips would make my lips softer? They're drying like your jokes)._

 

  
"Yehhsh."

 

  
"Wow, that took like less than three seconds of deciding, I feel lost in this universe, but you hate parties." For the lack of better word, Woojin swears on his video collections that his best friend detests parties. He's not unsocial but Jihoon prefers sleeping.

 

  
"Yeh, hut Seongwu-hyung's graduating soon so waybe we should. Don't you think?" Jihoon replies amidst the pads of his fingers, sounding like one of those rare cases where he's being his sincere self.

 

Woojin looks down at the sparkle of the elder's eyes directed at him. He racks his brain if he has any assignment on pending. It's clear.

 

  
"Yeah, maybe we should." Woojin thumbs Jihoon's lower lip. He thinks it's been a while since they last went to a party. The last time they did, he ends up tying his roommate up on his bed because he began being too...clingy. He shudders at the resurfacing thought.

 

  
Woojin retracts his hand. "By the way, you forgot to put on your lipbalm earlier."

 

  
"Well, someone didn't wake me up on time to actually have a proper morning routine and forgot to put on my lip balm earlier."

 

  
"You made me watch movies while you sleep until past my sleeping hour again so of course I'd sleep in!"

 

 

 

"Woojin!"

  
Woojin puts on his flannel long sleeve button up over a white sweatshirt. He doesn't really put too much effort on these kinds of parties because he just knows that dressing up with effort would not definitely matter when he hauls his drunk roommate on his shoulder who wants to Fight someone out of pure drunkedness. It'd be a petty in Jihoon's part and for some reason Woojin decides he hates seeing that pitiful creature make more bad decisions.

 

  
Besides, he thinks he owns okay clothes and his normal clothes can pass for party clothes. He takes another once over of his self on the mirror before deeming himself okay enough.

 

  
In the end he decided against the washed jeans and put on some ripped skinny ones instead.

 

  
Woojin drags himself out to cater to his best friend's needs. He heads to the bathroom where the sounds of distress are coming from. Peeking inside, the first thing he notices is the pout that welcomes him. Woojin sighs.

 

  
"I can't tie this up! And is that my pants?"

 

  
Jihoon has his head leaning on the sink, his hands tangled into the rubber bands he put with his newly pink-dyed hair.

 

  
"Yep, let me borrow them. Why do you want to rock an apple hairdo again?" Woojin scolds but reaches for the comb and unties Jihoon's tangled hair mess.

 

  
"It goes well with my outfit!" Jihoon perks up.

 

  
Woojin studies the other's choice of fabric mess. Well, it's a striped sweater tucked into an oversized denim overalls. It's not Jihoon's best combination but as long as he's not a walking disaster, it's fine. The Fashion disaster but really he's always just cute in whatever he wears if Woojin's being honest.

 

  
_What_. "You look shit."

 

  
Another pout. Woojin reaches for the hairspray to finish everything while ignoring the pout. Jihoon just has to knock his hand.

 

  
"I'll do the spraying Woojin! Let me! Let me!" And he fucking jumps enthusiastically with that high pitched voice, bumping Woojin's forehead and Woojin does not have a choice but wince at everything.

 

  
"Whatever you want. Be ready at five, brat." He hands over the can and flicks the other's forehead then places a peck on it.

 

  
A faint the _disrespect, BRAT_! echoes through their shared room.

 

 

 

The party has just started and well, if the bored look they shared, dry conversations with others, and the numerous declines to dance and beer games doesn't scream they want to go home yet, maybe they should just scream. Woojin has a good vocals for it.

 

  
It's been almost 30 minutes in, they are leaning their backs on the wall, trying to lay low this time because memories of the last party makes Woojin want to cry still. For now, Jihoon needs Woojin to be there to calm him if he impulsively decides to be stupid. It's one of Woojin's perks (dilemma) of having a ticking time bomb bestfriend.

 

  
"Oh shit, my paper!" Jihoon shouts middrink, and made Woojin almost drop his own drink.

 

  
"Dude, what happened to assignments before parties first?" Woojin gives him a pointed look.

 

  
"Well, yeah, but I mean, it's just some editing and rereading to do." He feels Jihoon's delicate fingers brush his fringe. Jihoon knows he'll be scolded if he doesn't shift Woojin's attention. "I finished the whole content already--"

 

  
"Look! It's Woojin! Hey Woojin!" It's Hyungseob, bouncing towards them, or well, seemingly targeting Woojin only with how he hooks his arm with the younger Park. Woojin twitches and puts on a well-practiced smile that doesn't dissappoint anyone.

 

Well, except Jihoon.

 

  
"H-hey." He tries to sound as interested because Hyungseob has helped him a number of times. Politeness and respect are his only pay back. Jihoon has a different opinion (read: is jealous) every time so he doesn't forget to remind him from time to time that he is his best friend and his only princess.

 

  
"Jihoon-ah! I'll be borrowing Woojin for a bit. You don't mind right? Laterrrrs!" Jihoon watches as Hyungseob drags him away, not noticing the strong grip Jihoon is making on his cup and the glare that lingers at their direction.

 

 

  
"Oh, and I really like your performance at the showcase!" Hyungseob sure can...talk. It's been full 15 minutes of the continuous babble. Woojin lost track of what the other is saying after 30 seconds. It's rude but he knows he tried.

 

  
"Hey, Woojin!" said man directs his attention to the owner of the incoming voice, completely having the reason to ignore Hyungseob's babbles.

 

  
He never felt so much joy just by seeing his beloved friend, Lee Daehwi until now.

 

  
"'Sup, Daehwi!" Woojin greets trying to sound less cheerful. Approaching, he tries to send an SOS look at Daehwi while gesturing for help. He puts an arm around Daehwi's shoulder. He needs someone fish him out of Hyungseob's grasps.

 

  
Daehwi raises his eyebrow at this, seemingly understanding his need of a fishing rod.  
"Seobie-hyung! I think Euiwoongie is looking for you at the balcony."

 

  
The name does bought Hyungseob's attention, now skipping towards the other side of the room...where the balcony is. Daehwi is his savior.

 

  
"Damn, I feel drained just by dealing with Hyungseob." Woojin says, letting out a big breath.

 

  
"That says something since you deal with Jihoon-hyung all the time." Daehwi says, making a point.

 

  
"Jihoon doesn't talk nonstop." Woojin sighs back.

  
"Oh really? Do you want me to re-enact that one time when Jihoon summarizes you that anime he just finished watching? I rememer Jinyoung getting out and he didn't even notice." Daehwi explains. "I fell asleep on your couch and he's still not finished when I woke up!"

 

  
"I don't complain when you sing praises for the holy Jinyoung and you napped for like, 20 minutes? Anyway, I owe you one." Woojin replies, noticing as of late what he just said. He didn't just throw himself at the mercy of the devil's incarnate.

 

  
"Aw, hyung~ That just made me sooo happy and I actually have a favor to ask you that's why I'm here." This is it. Daehwi's sweet talk, a rare ability that can influence people to do what he wants with only his voice.

 

  
"Can you sound less fake? Do that aegyo shit on Jinyoung. Just say what you want so we can get over it quickly." Woojin says. He's immune to it because he deals with Jihoon's own everyday. But he did owe Daehwi a favor and sadly, he's a keeper of his word. Jihoon frequently told him how he's being taken advantage of unknowingly. He scans the crowd a bit for a mop of pink hair. "Just, don't be unreasonable."

 

  
"Well, there's this game Seongwu-hyung and Jisung-hyung is hosting later and we are in need of a couple." Daehwi says, his eyes tinged with a of something Woojin cannot read.

 

  
"A couple." Woojin repeats the concerning part of what he said.

 

  
"Yep." Daehwi shrugs. "It's just a quiz game about your partner."

 

  
"But I don't have anyone right now?" Woojin thinks Daehwi sounds ridiculous. Well, the game is and he can hear some bad understones in that voice.

 

  
"Well, you never had anyone but you and Jihoonie-hyung can enter." Daehwi points out.

 

  
"The first premise negates the other dude. Newsflash, we're not a couple the last time I checked?" He completely ignored the initial implication and dwells at his statement sounding like a question.

 

  
"Hyuuuung~ we need another couple to fill in. Donghyun-hyung and Youngmin-hyung couldn't come." Daehwi cries with hints of complaints. An indication that he won't stop any time soon unless he complies.

 

  
"You're participating, right?" Woojin asks while he shifts his weight on one of his foot, arms crossed. He watches as Daehwi nods. "Give me some valid reason."

 

  
"Well, one, you OWE me a favor, _right_?" Daehwi makes an emphasis and mimicks Woojin exaggeratedly.

 

  
"Yep, but wouldn't it be easier for you if there's a less couple in?" Woojin counter asks. He couldn't understand why. Knowig Daehwi, he can persuade anyone in this room but instead, he pesters him. Also, Knowing Daehwi, arguments are going to be a pain. This requires leveling up his burning will to fight.

 

  
"Hmm, a point for you, Park, but the other Park's already there."

 

  
"...what." Woojin drops both his hand and gapes.

 

  
Oh, Daehwi sees the fire burn out like a candle getting splashed on.

 

  
"Jihoonie-hyung's already there." It's settled, just like that. Daehwi rounds behind Woojin, clasps his shoulders and leads him towards where the supposed-stage is.

 

  
"Just please, tell me he isn't drunk and making stupid choices?" Woojin mumbles, already resigning to his fate and hating Daehwi's know-it-all smirk.

 

  
"He isn't drunk, he got bribed-- and hey! Participating is not stupid! You get to be the superior couple if you win!" Daehwi says, as if reassuring him that Jihoon being there would solve the matter at hand.

 

  
"Wow, I'm interested. Yey. Me. Plus. Jihoon. Can be a superior couple. haha. Yey. Not stupid." Woojin lifelessly tells mainly to no one.

 

  
"You're dramatic. Aaand you're gonna play to lose because Jinyoungie and I will win. Hansol-hyung and Seungkwan-hyung should be the toughest to beat." Daehwi says. If Woojin looks back at the other, he won't miss out the glint on his friend's eye.

 

  
"I'm not dramatic. Where's even the drama there."

 

 

  
If Woojin has never heard of this event, he thinks Jihoon is probably as clueless.

 

  
The event is packed with people, it makes unknowing persons like him assume it's a big deal. Woojin guesses that the space in the middle of the spacious room is the stage and the beanbags are make-shift fences to separate the people from the stage.

 

  
On the stage, there are two long tables parallel to each with mirroring number of chairs. Woojin recognizes two couples and other familiar faces sitting face-to-face with each other: there's Seongwu-hyung and Seungkwan at the middle on the left side with Jihoon while Daniel-hyung, Hansol, and Jinyoung occupies the right.

 

  
Woojin guesses he is supposed to sit on the missing spot on the right aisle facing Jihoon when Daehwi filled the spot on the other aisle in front of Jinyoung.

 

  
Well, he and Jihoon do not attend parties enough for this.

 

  
"I brought the half of 2park!" Daehwi announces like this is some kind of arena and everyone hollers at Woojin's entrance.

 

  
"I'm telling you guys, were not a couple." Woojin declares exhasperatedly.

 

  
"That's what he said." A voice, who sounds like their senior, Sungwoon, behind him faintly replies.

 

  
It instantly falls on deaf ears while Woojin tries observing the people around. Majority of them are eerily familar to him. He wanders his gaze until it lands on Jihoon. Jihoon who's glaring at the table, fingers playing with the sleeves of his striped sweater.

 

  
Is Jihoon nervous? But the glare he is sporting masks his facial expression along with the nervousness.

 

  
Woojin attempts to send brain signals to try ask how the hell he's got himself contracted into this.

 

  
Most of Jihoon's challenges are made out of his raw stupidity, it's rare when it is fueled with purpose. He thinks to himself that this falls definitely on the scale of the former.

 

  
Woojin chooses to believe that Jihoon looked at him due to the brain signals not because he is startled and randomly looks at him because Jisung is starting to speak and the mic is making shitty noises that hurts ears.

 

  
Woojin reads a _why are we even here?_ through his eyes.

 

  
That confirms Jihoon is bribed. If he doesn't know the consequences of the fuck he's doing, then yes, Jihoon has let himself be governed by his raw stupidity in it's usual form, again.

 

  
Woojin mouths an _'I'm not sure'_ with a shrug.

 

  
Jisung holds a plastic mic and speaks through it to officially start the event.

 

  
"Well, here goes nothing." Woojin tells to himself.

 

  
"Good evening people of this place! Tonight, we are gathered here again to witness and cheer for our favorite couple--"

 

  
"We're not a couple." Woojin and Jihoon chorus and is definitely ignored.

 

  
"--who will challenge and test who will reign superior!" Seongwu pops up behind Jihoon. Jihoon moves a hand on his chest looking like having a mini attack from the shock. Woojin almost stands up to calm him when Daniel pulled his arm to sit back down.

 

  
"We are the Ong.."

  
"Sung.."

 

  
"Ong.."

 

  
"Sung.."

 

  
Apparently the crowd is familiar with their tagline, due to the number of events they conquered, Woojin doesn't question how that are enough for everyone to chant with them.

 

  
"OngSungOngSung dynamic MC duo as your...of course, new MC for this season's I Know You Know!" The duo ended it with weird poses and a finger gesture that Woojin cannot help but smack his face onto the table.

 

  
"However, for this special night, it's only going to be me, SungSung who's gonna take care of you kids since our OngOng is here on the stage as a participant himself!" The crowd applaud as Seongwu did a bow while popping.

 

  
"Without further ado, I introduce you our contestants! First up is the embodiment of rainbows and fake sunshines, the campus' sweethearts, Jinhwi!"

 

  
Daehwi cutely blows petals from his palm to the crowd while Jinyoung did his cute 'tak tak' wink shit that Daehwi probably demands him to do before going back to his blank expression. Woojin wants to gag.

 

  
"Next is the winners but always in the running, the runner ups, Verkwan!"

 

  
"Yah, what kind of intro is that?" Seungkwan shouts back in protest as Hansol stands on his chair, hyping up the crowd with his 'Ahhhhhhhhhh yeah, ah yeah." Well, what do you expect of being a member of the hiphop club?

 

  
"Now, to our favorite formula of wild and mild, the new science itself, OngNiel!"

 

  
Both stand up and did the 'ey, ey, eeeeyy,' dance around the stage.

 

  
"An announcement!" The crowd complies with silence. "For private reasons, Dongpaca cannot maintain their trophy for the night as they are not present, obviously." The audience made some disapproving noise.

 

  
"But do not fret! We have new contenders that could or could not snatch the pot of gold! People, make some noise as I present you, both the faithful and the fighter, the couple of room 11-05, JinHoon!"

 

  
"We're not a couple!" the Parks on stage chorus once again as the attention finally shifts to them.

 

  
"Yeah, and Daehwi and Jinyoung aren't." Jeonghan sasses from the crowd.

 

 

"You're just as married as OngNiel!"

 

  
"I thought they're boyfriends! Do I have a chance now?" "Shut it, Hyungseob."

 

  
"But we really are not!" Woojin replies to the various pelting of comments.

 

  
"Oh hey, we call them 2park." Guanlin at the back hollers.

 

  
"No, isn't it Chamwink?" The person from the front, Seonho, counters.

 

  
"2park?" Jihoon squints at the name.

 

  
"Cham...wink.." Woojin mumbles, his brows furrow trying to figure out why.

 

  
"Wait, did you say 'we'?" They asked in unison, with expression in sync.

 

  
"Why are they participating if they're not a couple? Real questions here?" Daniel adds putting his game face on: the ones that he looks like a baby in tantrum.

 

  
"This is getting out if hand." Jisung mumbles to himself as he observes the audience.

 

  
"Okay, they are not a couple but they're almost boyfriends. Let's get over this." The eldest on stage announces with his mic evidently soing his best to dismiss the matter.

 

  
"We're not boyfrie--"

 

 

"What kind of conclusion is th--

 

  
"Shut it 2park. I'm the eldest so can we start?!"

 

  
The room goes quiet at the sudden outburst. Seonho knocks the pile of guava fruit in shock.

 

  
"Very good everyone. Now let me explain the game." The MC clears his throat and goes back to his announcer mode like he didn't just intimidated half of the visitors.

 

  
Jisung stands beside the table in front of the lined up contestants. "We have three stages for this game, the first two is a question and answer portion. Participants from both tables will be given each a sketchbook and marker as medium for answering. And the third one obviously isn't about papers and pens because... It's a surprise!"

 

  
Jihoon darts his eyes on Jisung. "What's gonna happen in the third round?"

 

  
"Oh don't worry young one, it is something you definitely can handle." Jisung replies with a wink. Jihoon raises his suspiciousness on that.

 

  
Behind Jisung is Guanlin and Seonho, distributing the pens and sketchpads to the contestants.

 

  
"Are you two old enough for this?" Woojin asks as Guanlin puts the things in front of him. "We volunteered hyung. Don't sweat it."

 

  
Seems like he and Jihoon are the only ones here walking on eggshells. Woojin wants to go home.

 

  
"Of course, every round revolves around topics about you as a couple so, easy right? Without further ado, finally! It's..." Jisung cocks his head and put his hand beside his ear, asking the crowd to join him.

 

  
"...showtime!"

 

  
"The first round of I Know You Know is Match Up: it's the first level test about your knowledge as a couple. The right table with Baejin, Hansol, Niel, and Woojinie must have the same answer with their boyfri-- _a glare from Jihoon_ \-- their partner throughout. A point is earned when both write the same correct answer. You guys are given 10 seconds to write and stop when I say 'pens down'."

 

  
"Uwaaah, this is so gonna be easy. Let's do our best Jinyoungie!" Daehwi cutely pumps his fist towards the other.

 

  
"Let'sdoourbestJinyoungie." Seungkwan mimic mocks beside Daehwi. Ongniel shrugs and plays rock-paper-scissors across each other and Jihoon looks like he's getting deader inside.

 

  
Woojin clams a palm on his face and hopes the question wouldn't be too personal. He knows this is just a game but still. Losing is acceptable, given they're in a disadvantage here, but other than that, he doesn't know how he'll handle other embarassments.

 

  
"First Question: how long have you been dating?"

 

  
The moment the question ended, Woojin thinks he just heard a complicated math question without an existing formula to solve it. So by default, it's a given that he doesn't know the answer. He feels like he jinxed himself earlier, didn't he?

 

  
Obviously giving up, he stares a bit at Jihoon, who looks like contemplating which chicken part to eat first, before he sighs and writes down something eight seconds up. If Jihoon's gonna be into this, might as well try.

 

  
"Pens down!"

 

  
"Let's start with this aisle, Jinhwi!" Jisung gestures for Daehwi to flip his pad. There's a carefully written cursvie lettering of 1 year, 3 months, and 6 days. Jinyoung flips his own with the same content but with different penmanship.

 

  
"A point for jinhwi!" Daehwi and Jinyoung smiles together.

 

  
Next is a smiley Seungkwan and Hansol both wrote a descriptive 3 years, 4 months, 1 week, 5 days and 17 hours...

 

  
"Aww, you guys are so cute!" Mingyu hollers from the side.

 

  
"That's our Seungkwannie and Hansolie!" Seungcheol waves his hand like a proud father.

 

  
"I want to give these two some plus points for being decriptive and sharing something precious to us. It's so cute it makes me cry." Jisung wipes an imaginary tear before announcing "one point!"

 

  
"Well, we're not really that detailed but I hope that's okay." Daniel comments while letting his sketchpad be seen that reads 2 years and echoes Seongwu's answer.

 

  
"Of course it is, you dummy. Sulk later so you can hug me." Seongwu shoots his boyfriend with a reassuring smile that make the crowd go mushy and soft.

 

 

"My sons are so grown up and earned a point." Jisung tallies at the side.

 

  
"And now to our new babies! Let's see!"

 

  
Woojin looks everywhere. "I-I don't know what to put so..." He quickly bares his answer. "We've been friends for 16 years. I just..."

 

  
"Hey, Park." Jihoon reveals his answer. Woojin's eyes widens at the other. The paper is written with a careful '16 years' unlike Woojin's who messily wrote it down out of haste.

 

  
The place becomes quiet. Everyone probably has their own different opinions about the situation but all expressed in silence. This is unexpected.

 

  
Even Daehwi looks surprised, but then claps for them and some followed. The majority is still stunned.

 

  
"They actually have a chance." Yoongi points out while massaging Jimin's head resting on his shoulder.

 

  
"Good job 2park hyung!" Guanlin whistles.

 

  
"Well, I consider this a point! Everyone gets one point!" Jisung nods to himself and decides to break the quiet and allows the game to flow.

 

  
"We got a point Jihoonie!" Woojin smiles giddily. He doesn't know if they had that telephathy thingy on that one but Woojin wants to think they didn't just got lucky. Jihoon rolls his eyes at this but his eyes evidently crinkles afterwards.

 

  
"Good job guys! For the second question:  
Where is your last date place?"

 

  
Woojin is sure that Daehwi's mocking gaze can be translated as _'How's that? Just lose, idiot_ ' because he's internally panicking about what to write, again. He has an idea but he still answers as fast as how he did the first time.

 

  
Jinhwi earned a point with their disgustingly cute narration of their latest date by the dog café that they wrote. Jisung fangirls at them on the side.

 

  
When Hansol shows his answer, Seungkwan demanded an explanation immediately. "I didn't put the exact name of the concert hall because I _know_ you'd forgot but you should at least put something related. Now explain that." Seungkwan points at the offending different answer before he melts and flushes.

 

 

It reads 'anywhere as long as it's with Seungkwan'. Hansol instead shrugs, looking very smug about it. He earns a pen on his head though. "This is not the time for your smooth shit!" And replies while handling the pen back to Seungkwan "I'm being honest!"

 

  
"Why is everyone gross here? Maybe we should change the game into how vomit-induced sweet are you?" Woojin randomly comments. Daehwi made sure he regrets it of course. "Oh, are you up for the game Mr. We're not boyfriends?"

 

  
  
"Okay! Surprisingly no point for Verkwan, aaaand another one for Ongniel! Their answer is gross but we can't do anything about it." Jisung interjects and immediately tears both pages of the eldest contestants then crumples them diligently before throwing the pieces into the bin. "There are kids here!"

 

  
A "Boo! We wanna know!" is heard.

 

  
"Shut it, you're a baby, Seonho." Jisung scolds down and gives a stern look before approaching the much awaited pair.

 

  
"Okay! So, our dear Woojinie, let me see your answer before shamelessly broadcasting it to the world." Daniel scratches his cheek while looking slightly apologetic for earlier.

 

  
"Uhh, it's for general audiences so I guess...here?" Woojin deftly presents his paper.

 

  
'Our room floor'

 

 

At the same time, Jihoon flips his, revealing a similar floor answer to move on faster.

 

  
"Well, we don't date each other, obviously, but we spend time sitting on the floor together to play games or whatever.." Jihoon explains while flipping his sketchbook to its next blank page, he rubs his face that is tinting with shades of pink and red.

 

  
"Oooh, I wonder what kind of games and 'whatever' they do?" Jihoon powers up a glare that can be roughly translated as _'I'm ready to fight a baby, Seonho.'_

 

  
On the other hand, Woojin makes a victory noise. _They can actually do this_! He blows some thumbs up air punches towards Jihoon. They're not losing and he's all over the moon because a real couple just got wrong. Definitely, he feels better about it.

 

  
Jihoon visibly relaxes from his earlier stiff posture, he nods at Woojin and gives back a little thumbs up.

 

  
"Wrapping up the first round, here's our last question!  
What is your partner on the left side's favorite pet name?"

 

Jisung whips up his plastic microphone and cheered a loud "Pen's down!" After 10 seconds.

 

  
"Now let's look at our baby Jinhwi, awww, why are you two so adorable really?" Jisung ruffles Jinyoung's head and leaving the 'Hwi hwi' land.

 

"I didn't expect such a simple one on Verkwan!" Jisung says out loud.

 

"Well, he's the only Seungkwannie to my Hansolie." Hansol says like he's telling Jisung that the grass is always greener when with Seungkwan. The crowd gets noisy at the remark.

 

  
"You never fail to impress, Hansol. I hope you don't run out of smoothness. It makes Seungkwan to actually shut up." Jisung points out at the now uncharacteristically silent boy from Jeju.

 

  
"I aspire to be someone like Hansol someday." Hong Jisoo says with delight, eyes sparkling at Hansol. "Jisoo, no!" Jeonghan on his side makes a sound of displeasure.

 

  
Looking at the next ones, there is an evident change of answer with how there are futile attempts of erasures on Daniel's first answer. Maybe if he stuck on his first answer, they'd earn a point instead of a rare glare from his boyfriend.

 

  
"I don't know how you make everything sound sensual with your answer. Gosh you two. Unfortunately, no point." Jisung massages his temples and another crumpled paper shoots.

 

  
"Anyway! Hello Woojinie, do tell us what you think is our Jihoonie's favorite petname?" Jisung says in a sickeningly sweet voice. Woojin leaves a look at Jihoon. He has second thoughts about what he wrote but his primary concern right now is the other Park who suddenly looks too flustered on a normal temperature. _Is he running a fever?_

 

  
Jihoon fumbles with his pad before it judges Woojin's answer correct. "Hmm, Park princess and princess sounds both correct and cute. A point for our favorite campus' bros!"

 

  
"Don't call us that!" Jihoon whined from his seat before he buries his face on his hands. He doesn't mask the glare that made the eldest shiver in fear.

 

  
"Wow, I didn't think we'd be better than these legendary couples." Woojin gloats, forgetting his other concern. He definitely feels elated for that point.

 

  
"Watch it Park Woojin, we're still here." Daehwi catches the Park's attention at which the said Park just shrugs at before standing up a bit. The crowd ogles.

 

  
Woojin holds out his hand to feel Jihoon's forehead with his palm. Unsatisfied, he roams his hand further over Jihoon's cheek then rests on his neck. He feels Jihoon slightly jolt. "Yah, are you running a fever? You're face is redder than usual." He says as he gets closer while thinning his lips, concentrating on the other's temperature.

 

  
Jihoon pats his hand in reassurance and looks away, dismissing an "I'm fine."

 

  
Woojin arches a brow and assesses Jihoon's condition.

 

  
"Ehem." The Parks cock their gaze towards the MC. "The next round is starting, get ready." Both nod and Woojin goes back to his seat, catching Daehwi's eyes again. _Lose, Park._

 

  
Woojin replies with an exaggerated eyeroll.

 

  
"In our second round, it's the lane of the beautiful flower boys at the left who are going to match their answer to the guys at the right, for the More&More round!" Jisung presents.

 

  
"If you ask for my opinion, this round has got to be my favorite." Jisung says, turning on his heel, squealing.

 

  
"To start, what is his favorite body part to kiss?"

 

  
"That's just gross. We're not interested." Woozi calls out from the audience.

 

  
"Dude, there are minors here." Seungcheol adds.

 

  
"Then why the fuck are they even at a party?! Go home kids!" Jaehwan screeches out followed by Minhyun's "Jaehwan, language!"

 

  
"This question is too easy." Jisung says at the mic, pouting at the three couples who got it correct.

 

  
Now approaching Jihoon, a small smirk adorns his face.

 

  
"Wait I saw both of them kiss! But you tell me they're not a couple?!" A senior, Taehyung asks, eyes wide.

 

"You give kisses to best friends!"

 

  
"You can give kisses to best friends!" Jihoon and Woojin shouts back at the same time.

 

  
"Says who? And in what universe?" Seungkwan raises his eyebrows at them.

 

  
Jinyoung quietly says, "They're not entirely wrong though. Daehwi and Somi are bffs, but I saw them exchange cheek pecks."

 

  
"Jinyoung's fine with it." Daehwi adds sounding like he's giving a fact.

 

  
"Because 'we're bffs!'" The small-faced imitated a bootleg version of Daehwi and evidently sulks on his seat.

 

  
"Aww! Are you jealous? You're so cute my Jinyoungie~!" Daehwi runs out to hug Jinyoungs face.

 

  
"See? Anyway, it's the top of head." Jihoon reads his answer. "The top of his head." Woojin says back revealing the same answer.

 

 

  
His recent compliment on you?

 

  
"...you look...shit." Jisung repeats as he darts back and forth at the mirroring answers.

 

  
The Parks just shrug.

 

  
"Woojin doesn't compliment a lot." Jihoon explains, cupping his face. "He always nags."

 

  
"This is weird, but as long as you consider looking like poop a compliment, a point for you two then. And stop bickering Verkwan, we understand that Vernon has shit memory Seungkwan, and yes, Hansol, we agree that he's beautiful but no point for you." Jisung sighs while massaging his temple. He appears to be so done with the two but that didn't tamper his enthusiasm as he introduce the final question for the round. "No point for Ongniel, too."

 

  
Jisung gulps from a water bottle and says scratchily, "Can we start at Jihoon's aisle first? So this round can end calmly because Daehwi and Jinyoung has been the most tame out of all of you."

 

  
The crowd give a sound of affirmation. It's up to the host anyway and they root for the said power couple.

 

  
Woojin observes his fellow contestants. He couldn't believe he and Jihoon are winging this. They still haven't had any wrong answers up until now and he feels a whole lot more competitive about it. He can also tell that Jihoon is getting serious about all this at how his face fall into concentration. The evident smug look in his eyes also kind of gives his competitive side away.

 

"And now, to the flower boys, what was the reason the last time you got to a fight?" Jisung asks.

 

"--Guanlin."

 

"--That paper...what?"

 

"We always fight, though?" Woojin darts his eyes on Jisung. He doesn't want to deal with this. "We're wrong let's move on--"

 

"Wait, Woojin! You shut me out for a week--" Jihoon interjects, eyeing Woojin warily.

 

"It's nothing, Jihoon. Just let it go." Woojin mumbles quietly but audible enough for Jihoon to hear.

 

"Guanlin? What's with Guanlinie?" Jisung catches on and asks between Jihoon and Woojin.

 

"Ah! Jihoon-hyung and I dated for almost two months last year." said boy casually stated, chewing on a guava fruit at the front beside Seonho. "But anyway, continue guys." He said with a hand gesture.

 

The crowd made a collection of ohhh's and woahhh's. Woojin ignores them and focuses on how he's supposed to react. It's something he and Jihoon never explicitly talked about. And they're not gonna tackle that hole in front of these people.

 

"Well, that... I never knew. And what's with Guanlin then?" Jisung continues to question.

 

"Woojin just...didn't just...he ignored me for almost a month when I told him." Jihoon says in almost a whisper, but audible enough throughout the silence of the crowd. It's an out-of-character feat for Jihoon and it pique the crowd's, except their friends', interests. "I remember you always say that it's fine whenever I ask if I could hang out with Guanlin, but I always come home with a cold shoulder." Jihoon stares at him directly, eyes turning glossier.

 

Woojin looks away, but he knows he couldn't just ignore the face Jihoon is making. He looks too invulnerable. He remembers those times and he's choosing not to acknowledge it. A part of him still pricks within.

 

"Hey, I think this is getting too much, let's get to the next ones, shall we?" Minhyun chimes in behind a bean bag.

 

Jisung eyes them. Woojin gives him a look. _Please leave us for a bit_. At which Jisung nods at understandably.

 

Woojin turns to his right, trying to put his mind back to the game and waits for the round to finish. He attempts to catch Jihoon's eyes in hopes of getting something across.

 

Again, Woojin do not know what to do. He scratches his head in frustration. He and Jihoon never talked about that one and he assumes that it's already somewhat resolved by time. However, despite that, all he wanted to do ever since that situation happened, and up until now is to get rid of that crestfallen look that paints Jihoon's face.

 

"Jihoon-ah," Woojin starts, carefully choosing words that can convey his thoughts. He shifts forward, and gently says, "I don't remember us fighting over it. I was never angry at you for that."

 

"But it's like we're having a cold war or something. What was the issue, then?" Jihoon says, hands clench on a fist while holding back his tears because Woojin knows he doesn't cry in public, unless necessary like when he's performing at the theater. This means that Woojin's fucked because Jihoon's genuinely upset about it. Jihoon bows his head down again, blinking away his tears. Woojin still doesn't know what to say.

 

The game progresses as Woojin turns into a worried mess, dreading how everything seems to slow down when his being screams to just run at Jihoon's side and comfort him.

 

Jisung calls a time out to prepare for the next game and Woojin is thankful when Seongwu asks for a bathroom break and leaves his spot next to Jihoon.

 

Woojin takes the seat and gently holds Jihoon's left hand. He leans out, staring back at Jihoon's hair whorl. "It's me on that probalem, okay? It's nothing."

 

"Of course it's nothing." Jihoon wipes a tear and half laughs. "And I'm sorry for the point."

 

"It's just a point. And.... Jihoon-ah, I'm sorry." Woojin says. Now he feels a whole lot more bad about all of this and Jihoon is blaming himself for a stupid point. "I want you to know that the thing with Guanlin was never the issue. I can't explain it yet but I swear. It's just...me."

 

The pink-haired has his head down the entire time. Woojin waits for Jihoon's response, drawing circles with thumb on the back of Jihoon's palm. He feels a relief when the other sqeezes his hand and stares back at him, a small smile adorning his face.

 

"Okay." Jihoon says. "If that's your reason, I won't ask anything more. I trust you. I'm sorry for freaking you out." _He doesn't deserve Jihoon._ Holy shit.

 

Woojin breathes out, feeling a bit lighter but at the same time there's this tugging feeling for not being able to tell a clearer answer judging from the curiosity that flickers on Jihoon's eyes. He understands how Jihoon is being emotional. He doesn't let his emotions get the best of him (unless triggered) but his mind is exhausted from all the school works, and all of this game shit probably messes his mind. Woojin should've just insisted more to stay in their dorm.

 

  
Woojin and Jihoon settle in a comfortable silence. They watch how Guanlin and Seonho clear the tables and assemble a long curtain between the chairs.

 

"I was meaning to finish my paper tonight." Jihoon blurts and it stirs Woojin's nagging side.

 

 

"At this point I'm just amazed by how you're able to remind yourself but look where we are." Woojin rolls his eyes.

 

  
"Stay with me later? Make me awake until I'm finished." Jihoon asks, batting his eyelashes at Woojin.

 

  
"Give me choices to choose from. Of course, princess." Woojin answers and squints his eyes in disgust then softly flickers Jihoon's forehead. "Stop that eye-blinking shit. You look blegh."

 

  
"What 'blegh'?!" Jihoon exclaims, eyes wide and lips form a gasp, all in exaggeration. "I'm your cutest best friend in the whole universe and you say I look 'blegh?!" He ends it with a pout and crosses his arms in a huff.

 

  
Woojin eyes him judgingly. Instead of flipping the other off, he smirks, "aww, of course my princess Jihoonie is my cutest best friend in the universe." He says as if he's talking with a baby, going so far as grabbing the other's cheeks and pinches them softly.

 

  
"C'mere you cute baby Jihoonie." He pepper kisses Jihoon's face like he always does when the latter feels under the weather and Jihoon giggles and turns into different shades of red.

 

  
Woojin playfully nudges his nose to the other before leaning away. "Better now?"

 

Jihoon smacks Woojin on the head until Seonho walks by and interrupts them. "You two are so cute, can't you just win?"

 

  
They stiffen at that and Jihoon shoves Woojin away.

 

  
"Okay, now that you two are back being cutely gross and out of your lover's quarrel, let's proceed to the final round." Jisung prompts and puts a hand on their heads.

 

  
"We're not lovers." Jihoon karate chops Jisung's hand.

 

  
"And we're not in a quarrel." Woojin deadpans while pinching Jisung's arm off his head.

 

  
"Yah, you two, I'm your hyung!" Jisung complains in a whimper while nursing his hands.

 

  
"Yah, go easy on hyung! He's aging and you two are too deathly." Seongwu pops up beside Woojin and shoos him away to go back to his seat. His seat that actually became nowhere to be found because Guanlin had cleared their spot. The tables are gone, too.

 

  
"I feel like after they win this, they'd say jokes on us because they actually are boyfriends after convincing us that they're just bros." Yoongi comments out loud.

 

  
"I don't understand why they deny being boyfriends really." Seungkwan blows out an air. "It's frustrating."

 

  
"Uhh, that's because we actually are not?" Woojin insists, really tired with all the people that assumes that he and Jihoon are a thing.

 

  
Woojin feels Jihoon's shoe tapping his. "I just heard that we're one of the winning teams and now I really want to win this shit." Jihoon confesses. "It's weird."

 

  
"Well, it is, but honestly, I do want to." Woojin turns at Daehwi with sinister. "I wanna crush them."

 

  
"Now for the last and final round!" Jisung rounds up in a corner in front of a roulette, he is lit up by make-shift spotlight by flashlights being held by Seonho a d Guanlin.

 

  
"We all know that the finals differs from season to season because it is decided randomly by.....the Wanna Roulette!" The crowd stirs loudly. Jisung announces the instruction. "Just like any roulette, we let it spin and what the hand points out will be the challenge and the challenge will be shown after the roulette stops spinning."

 

  
"That's, pretty simple." Woojin thinks out loud.

 

  
"But I don't really trust what those are." Jihoon points at the choices that says 'lip&hip', 'burn it up', 'lip&lip' and three more that Woojin definitely isn't curious about.

 

  
"Is it too late to forfeit?" Woojin mumbles.

 

  
"Yes, it is too late because Pinwheel round....starts!" Jisung shouts as he pulled the roulette on a spin.

 

  
Everyone watches with awe, except Woojin and Jihoon, as the spinning goes slower and slower until it reached to a stop. Lip&lip...love scenario...

 

"Hands on Me!" Jisung yells.

 

The crowd cheers.

 

"Oh no." Jinyoung exclaims.

 

  
Jisung turns at the contestants and reads the instruction he got from inside the roulette. "For this night! It's about 'Hands on Me'!"

 

  
"It means that the people of the right will search for their partner by feeling up a part of their body. It says here that they'll need a blindfold, we got curtains ready but then, blindfold it is!"

 

  
"It gets worse you know. Last season it's lip&lip, it's gross kissing your friends, I'm telling you." Daniel shudders. Woojin decides to not dwell on that information.

 

  
"For the body part to touch, it's the lips!" Jisung ends the instruction. "So, the partner at the right will feel the lips of the left people and try to guess who their partner is afterwards, one person at a time. We'll give 10 seconds at the person to feel the other up. Sounds gross but that's how it works, children."

 

Woojin perks at that. He senses Jihoon already getting fired up.

 

  
"Well, this one is bearable to watch." Woozi reacts.

 

  
"Agreed." Replies by a number of people.

 

  
"Okay, I need to shuffle these ones and get their lips cleaned up." Jisung getures at Daehwi's side. "So to the less fashionable ones, please get out of the room and get blindfolded." Jisung shoos Jinyoung's line. Seonho and Guanlin jogs towards them to lead them out.

 

  
Woojin and the others were transferred to a small room opposite of the hall. Before they enter, Seonho presents them a box with folded papers. They have to draw one to decide an order. He picks a paper that reads 4, which means he's the last after Jinyoung.

 

  
He scans the room and thinks of how clean it is. He sits on one of the couches where Jinyoung is at, brooding.

 

  
"Yo, what's up?" Woojin asks.

 

  
"Ugh, just please don't touch Daehwi too much or I think I'll punch you." Jinyoung says menacingly. So he's worried after all. Woojin assumes that everyone is pretty chill on participating besides him and Jihoon.

 

  
"Well, technically I only have 10 seconds for that and I don't have an interest of any form in touching Daehwi's lips, or just I don't have any form of interest in him in general really." Woojin assures. "And hey, I won't know who is who."

 

  
Daniel comes to them. "This sucks. If I don't guess correctly, Seongwu's never gonna let me near him for at least a week." He groans, slipping in to his Busan dialect. A telltale sign of distress he shares with Woojin.

 

  
"Wow hyung, I thought you'd be more confident." Hansol comments while being blindfolded by Guanlin. He's the first to come out.

 

  
"This means I have higher chances of winning then." Jinyoung calls out. "I'm more than sure how Daehwi feels like."

 

  
"Dude, you're like a year older than Guanlin and Guanlin's a baby, what the fuck!" Daniel exclaims in shock and earned a "Hyung, I'm not your baby!" from Guanlin's direction. "You're only allowed to hug and maybe kiss!"

 

  
"What are you saying Daniel-hyung? Of course I only hug and definitely kiss Daehwi! Do we need to do anything else?" Jinyoung asks, completely devoid of anything that Daniel assumes of.

 

  
"Oh, okay. That's....good. Excellent! Jinyoung that's great!" Daniel shouts out in delight, cradling Jinyoung's head on his chest and patting it like the other is a child.

 

  
"That is an information I want to erase from my brain. How do you even deal with Daehwi?" Woojin swerves out while putting his head on the sofa.

 

  
The game starts afterwards and Hansol is called to step out. The remaining guys play rock-paper-scissors out lf boredom until it's only Woojin who is left in the room. It isn't that long when Guanlin comes back to fix him up. He walks near the door so the younger could tie his blindfold up.

 

  
"Hey, Woojin-hyung can I tell you something?" Guanlin suddenly blurts out, cutting the silence.

 

  
"Sure." Woojin says.

 

  
"It's about...earlier. The one that had to do something with me." Guanlin carefully starts out.

 

  
"Okay...?" Woojin confirms out of wonder.

 

  
"I just want to tell you that Jihoon-hyung never took me seriously when we dated." Guanlin walks behind him and prepares the blindfold. "I remember weeks after we dated, when I attempted to kiss him, he pushed me away then tossed me to the friendzone land. To be honest, I was so heartbroken. I really liked him."

 

  
Woojin listens while looking at the painting at the wall.

 

  
"I was persistent. I told him if we go on a few more dates, maybe he'd see me as someone more than a friend." Guanlin puts on the blindfold around his head.

 

  
"Uhmm, I appreciate you for telling me this but I want to say that your relationship with Jihoon is really none of my business." Woojin says because he doesn't understand why he's being told this.

 

  
Guanlin chuckles. "I'm sorry, I'm over Jihoon-hyung, really. Don't worry. It's in the past now and we're all good friends."

 

  
"Uhh, okay?" Woojin repeats his earlier tone while holding the blindfold up as Guanlin ties it up in a comfortable fit.

 

  
"But just so you know, Woojin-hyung it's hard to date Jihoon-hyung when all he prioritizes is...if he's doing well enough so he won't worry his best friend who is apparently, a nagging worrywart." Guanlin prompts as he tugs the cloth a bit. "Does the blinds hurt, hyung?"

 

  
Woojin takes a moment before shaking his head. "It's fine."

 

  
Seonho comes in after to escort Woojin out.

 

  
Guanlin pats Woojin's shoulders and whispers, "Stop being passive-aggressive, hyung. You probably hate me at least 0.01%. Your glares were almost killing me." Before passing him.

 

  
Seonho holds him from behind and they go back to the venue. Woojin couldn't help but linger on his head about what Guanlin has just said.

 

  
"I wasn't glaring!"

 

  
But he forgets about it after because Woojin doesn't do well with darkness so it has been exhausting after excuriating moments of blindness and stupidness walking with Seonho as an escort. A shitty escort. He hates it when he's clueless about his surroundings.

  
He focuses on stepping his foot on an actual floor when he begins to have an idea where he is due to the sound of cheering he hears around slowly getting louder.

 

  
"Okay, hyung just walk straight and I'll tell you to stop." Seonho instructs as he guides him wherever.

 

"First of all, _please_ , tell me if there's some kind of obstacle course because I almost tripped on a plant and you said the coast is clear." Woojin grits as he complies to the other. He couldn't believe he's beginning to know how trust issues works because of this.

 

  
"Okay, hyung we're here!" And he's about to actually thank Seonho when he suddenly jabs his left foot on a soft something. He stumbles forward for a bit. He guesses it's a beanbag. Fortunately, if he isn't being held by Seonho, he probably had an injury. And he now has trust issues. He unconsciously sends out a glare at the younger despite not being seen.

 

  
"Yah, Seonho! Hold him more carefully!" He hears Jihoon's voice, laced with worry.

 

  
"Jihoon-ah! Get back at your post! Gosh, he didn't get broken or anything. Don't glare at me like that!" Jisung scolds out loud.

 

  
Woojin feels himself go a bit soft at Jihoon's reaction. The other knows he suck at darkness.

 

  
"Nagging worrywart, huh." He remembers Guanlin's words. He doesn't get to dwell on it too much when Seonho squeezes his shoulders as a form of signal to urge him forward.

 

  
"A reminder Woojin! You only have 10 seconds per person and tell me who is Jihoon after. Don't touch any part. Just the lips or no points. Now hold your hand out." Woojin's right hand is guided inside a cloth, the curtain he presumes, and clasps and unclasps his hand.

 

  
"And to the others! Just relax your lips! Though no one did, a mandatory reminder that do not bite, lick, suck, or whatever Woojin's hands. Sounds dirty, but don't, if you actually have a motive to do so, fuck the thought out or a point deduction okay? Okay. And to our beautiful crowd please shut up. No noise. Woojin your 10 seconds starts, now!" Jisung says on record time but with less enthusiasm.

 

  
As if on cue, Woojin feels a warm flesh afterwards. The foreign feeling startles him for a bit but he decides to poke around onto the flesh with his thumb and index finger to evaluate where the upper and lower lips are. He knits his brows in concentration.

 

  
The lips are dry but soft, he concludes, and he can recognize some dried parts that are eerily familiar.

 

  
"This is Jihoon." He blurts out while kneading its upper lips.

 

  
"Four seconds! Sure?" Hurriedly, Jisung asks, noting the person inside of the curtain's movements just to be sure no one is cheating.

 

  
Woojin let out a breathy laugh. He tries not to dwell how ridiculous this is. He runs his fingertips along the lines of its lower lip. He won't be wrong. "It is Jihoonie, I'm so sure." He says more clearly while poking the lip with all of his finger like he's playing the piano.

 

  
"Your 10 seconds is up! I'm gonna ask one more time, are you sure it's Jihoon? You don't want to check the others?" He hears Jisung.

 

  
"Yes and yep." Woojin answers confidently, feeling the warm feeling from his right fingertips and smiles widely, peeking his snaggletooth out.

 

  
"Without any further ado, congrats, then Woojin-ah! You're correct!" Jisung confirms loudly. The crowd joins to cheer.

 

  
Woojin pulls off the blindfold and is welcomed by Jihoon's smile peeking out of the curtain.

 

  
"My fist was ready to punch your face just in case you got it wrong, you know." Jihoon says with a smile, he's cheeks protruding and his eyes sparkling. It contrasts the menace seeping out of his voice.

 

  
"I feel offended. But I'd probably punch myself too if I did answer wrong." He says back as he pokes Jihoon's cheek.

 

  
"Ah. Put some balm first. Your lips still feels dry." Woojin fusses on his pocket, not noticing the other giving him a look and gently swipes a liberal amount of product on the other out of habit.

 

  
"Aww, they're so cute!" Minhyun exclaims, the crowd suddenly makes noises of distress.

 

  
"I'm rooting for you guys but stop trolling us with your bro shit!" Jeonghan yells out. Followed by Jisoo's soft voice, "Jeonghan don't say bad words."

 

  
"I can feel the betrayal from here!" Seungkwan shouts from his spot next to Hansol on stage.

 

  
"I'm so tired of telling them not to get the wrong idea." Woojin sighs. He looks back at Jihoon's retreating back.

 

  
"We need to get to the line. Come on." Jihoon informs and he follows.

 

  
"Well, well, well! Guess what everyone!" Jisung hollers while hyping up the audience. He holds out an envelope for everyone to see. "This paper contains the result of the gaaaaaame!"

 

  
"I can't believe Youngmin-hyung was dragged into this." Jihoon says, looking around. "I can't imagine him participating in this. He's usually a buzzkill."

 

  
"Yeah, Youngmin-hyung is too whipped for Donghyun-hyung. Probably why." Woojin says, agreeing.

 

  
"I announce the result of the game!" Jisung starts.

 

  
"Ong and Niel-ah, unfortunately you got the lowest scores and are in the last place." Jisung says, looking at his two friends. The crowd claps for them.

 

  
"I'm sorry, Seongwu." Daniel looks at Seongwu dejectedly to which Seongwu reciprocates with another reassuring smile. "That's okay Niel-ah. You can make it up to me later." He winks before openly kissing his boyfriend.

 

  
"And now that's out, let me come back to host!" Seongwu trudges on the stage towards Jisung.

 

  
"Isn't he just amazing?" Woojin hears Daniel say in a daze. He and Jihoon exchange a look.

 

  
"And on the third spot!" Seongwu revives and easily takes the spot. "Still the winners, at least you beat us, but always in the running, Seungkwan and Hansol!"

 

  
"This doesn't make sense! Those two with emotional constipation beat us?!" Seungkwan points at Woojin and Jihoon. "Hansol, catch me, I think I'm gonna pass out."

 

  
Woozi rolls his eyes.

 

  
"That's okay, Seungkwannie! We're still proud of you!" Seungcheol says, reassuring and giving them thumbs up, wearing his usual proud dad look.

 

  
"We would like to call for your attention as we announce the second place!" Seongwu starts.

 

  
"Because it's such as rare as Seongwu passing all of his exams.. No offense Ong-ah.. - "none taken, I'm proud, guys!" - ..to have two couples having the same scores! Daehwi and Jinyoung ties with Jihoon and Woojin!"

 

  
"What?" Daehwi whips his head towards the MCs.

 

  
"When did you guys get a wrong point?" Jihoon asks Jinyoung.

 

  
"That one about the argue thing? We both didn't get a point." Jinyoung replies flatly.

 

  
Woojin recalls and thinks how he's too immersed in thinking about cheering Jihoon up that he fails to notice that one. He thinks Jihoon was too shaken that time too to miss it up.

 

  
"What do we do now?" Seonho chastises at the MC.

 

  
"I don't accept it. I demand for a tie breaker!" Daehwi insists, looking at Woojin like he just committed a crime.

 

  
"I agree." Woojin says, holding his ground and stares at Daehwi back.

 

  
"But we didn't prepare for any tie breaker." Jisung says, convincing no one.

 

  
"Yeah, hyung? Let's hear it out." Jinyoung deadpans.

 

  
"Okay, so I have one but..." A weird look paints Jisung's face.

 

  
"We're not sure if everyone is up for it." Seongwu shifts a mocking look at Jihoon. Woojin eyes Jihoon warily and sighs. He doesn't have a say to this anymore. Jihoon is sold. Seongwu knows how to play his cards right.

 

  
"Bring it on, Seongwu-hyung." Jihoon says, already in his #Fight mode. Woojin feels dread gather in his stomach. "Princess, I don't think this is a good idea." He urges.

 

  
He makes the mistake of making eye contact with Daehwi who smirks, "Okay, Jisung-hyung and Seongwu-hyung, tell us what to do." Woojin calls out. He'd comply with whatever shit that's gonna go down, he'll smack that smirk out of Daehwi.

 

  
"Ohhh, I love how eager everyone is!" Seongwu muses and claps. "For the tie breaker!"

 

  
"The winning couple will have to kiss!" Jisung cheers, getting excited along with the crowd.

 

  
"But not just any kiss, they have to make out in front of the audience!" Seongwu adds.

 

  
The crowd hollers in anticipation. Woojin looks at Jihoon whose face seem like draining out of color.

 

  
Lights adorn Daehwi's eyes. "Jinyoungie! Let's win this!"

 

  
"But I do have problems with kissing you in public.." Woojin hears Jinyoung says, conflicted.

 

  
Woojin feels a tug on his sleeve. "Woojin, what do we do?"

 

  
"Don't worry. We're not gonna do it if you don't want to." He pats Jihoon's head in reassurance.

 

  
"But I wanna win." Jihoon says, his game face turned on as he trains his eyes on the crowd. Woojin trails Jihoon's sight.

 

  
He's glaring at....Hyungseob?

 

  
"Hey, Jihoon, it doesn't matter. I think we should just...forfeit?" He tries his persuading spell. "But Woojin!"

 

  
"Daehwi and Jinyoung is on green light!" Jisung sqeals. "How about Jihoon and Woojin?" Seongwu asks.

 

  
"Uhmm. I'm not sure.." Woojin weakly answers as he watches Jihoon, still contemplating.

 

  
"Okay, take your moment. Let's see Jinyoung and Daehwi first." Jisung guides the said couple at the front of the stage.

 

  
"No. Woojin!" Jihoon calls and heads for him, he grabs Woojin's shirt and it's late when he registers a lips against his.

 

  
If Woojin focuses on the peripheral of his senses, he'd be amazed at how the crowd howls and whistles in a mix of surprise and excitement. They are running wild.

 

  
But his mind is flooded by the feelings of Jihoon invading his senses. His conscious having a war at how he'd respond to Jihoon closing his eyes, lips nibbling on his own, tongue poking asking for entrance. He realizes he doesn't find any resistance in him at that point and moves his mouth, letting Jihoon in. He snakes his arm around the small of Jihoon's back and pulls him closer.

 

  
Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine holding his best friend like this. He feels Jihoon's fingers thread on his locks that made him groan, pushing forward to taste more of Jihoon and Jihoon doesn't back down, turning the kiss into a filthy make session. The moans Jihoon is producing urges him to deepen for more.

 

  
If not for their need to gasp for air, they'd probably go in further with how none of them backs down from the kiss. At the same time, they separated, breathing heavily as if they both just finished one session of their dance practice. Woojin rests his forehead on Jihoon's as he searches for Jihoon's eyes. He finds the will to support both of them as feels the other's weight press against him. When Jihoon finally registers his eyes, that's when Woojin is floored by reality.

 

  
"Oh my god." Daehwi says, hands deft on his phone before pocketing it.

 

"Holy shit." Seonho cries, also stunned by his own words. "Jolly cheese, I mean."

 

"Tell me again you're friends, I won't hesitate to throw a boiling ketchup on you." Yoongi yelled, ready to fight someone.

 

  
  
"I'll back you up, hyung." Woozi comes to his side.

 

  
  
"What? Whaaaaaat!" Hyungseob screeches amongst the hollers and cheers of the crowd.

  
  
"What the fuck." Daniel chokes. "I suddenly cannot see."

 

  
"I swear, I'm on a different universe. Woojin and Jihoon kissed? Hahaha... Like mouth-to-mouth? Nope. Not in this universe. No." Seungkwan chants and fans himself with his hands.

  
  
Seongwu glances at the elder MC who just stares and has his mouth hanged open. "Well...."

 

  
"Uhh.." Woojin looks around and racks his brain for something to say. Jihoon scrambles back to his spot next to him, looking like a tomato that's about to burst.

 

  
Seongwu shakes his head as if refreshing his brain up. "Since that just happened..." He motions an awkward hand at Woojin and Jihoon. "...they're currently the winners. So, Daehwi and Jinyoung?"

 

  
The audience devoids itself of any noise, watching the next couple. Still shaken up by the happenings. 

 

  
Daehwi and Jinyoung moves from their spot on the middle of the stage. The crowd see Jinyoung slowly take Daehwi's face on his hands. Daehwi excitedly closes his eyes, his arms around Jinyoung's neck. Their face get nearer and nearer as the crowd silently anticipates and gawks at the remaining couple.

 

  
There's only an inch of space separating them when Jinyoung unexpectedly turns and shifts Daehwi's head to place an endearing kiss on the other's forehead.

 

  
The defeaning silence continues on.

 

...

 

  
"I'm sorry Daehwi-ah, but I don't think you also want this." Jinyoung breaks the silence. And that's when everyone noticed how Daehwi was visibly trembling, his previous demeanor gone and is replaced with an expression close to fear.

 

  
"Jinyoung-ah." Daehwi whispers audible enough for the people on the stage to hear, "I'm sorry..." he buries himself on Jinyoung's hug.

 

  
"It's okay, Daehwi-yah! Don't cry anymore." Minhyun says.

 

  
"Don't push yourself, too much! We know you're the best!" Sungwoon shouts in assurance.

 

  
Jisung leads the couple out of the scene. Going on a full mother hen mode especially towards Daehwi.

 

  
"Cheer up, Daehwi." Seongwu says at the side, pats Daehwi's back before going back to the stage. Someone must continue the event.

 

  
"It hurts my heart and I have mixed feelings about this but as per the rule! The last standing couple who accomplished the challenge wins. I declare you the winners of this season's I Know You Know, it's the couple of room 11-05, Jihoon and Woojin!" Seongwu declares, doing his best to hype the crowd.

 

  
The crowd gives a collection of mellow claps. It's probably because it's hard to feel when both the highs and lows of emotions stirs up.

 

  
Seonho walks up the stage and scatters the confetti from a bowl he is holding. Guanlin goes to the Parks, who stood frozen on their spot.

 

"Congrats, hyung! Here are your prizes!" Guanlin presents them two small bear stuffed toys. One white and one brown, both wearing plastic crowns. Woojin gets them both and thanks Guanlin since Jihoon remains unresponsive.

 

  
Thankfully, the crowd quickly disperse afterwards as Seongwu hosts his party back to life.

 

  
"Jihoon?" Woojin calls out, patting the elder's shoulders. "Jihoon-ah."

 

  
Woojin hovers over Jihoon. He's starting to get worried at how silent Jihoon is being. "Princess?" His free hand reaches for Jihoon's.

 

  
Jihoon jolts and the reaction both surprised them. Jihoon swats his hand away.

 

  
"I-I'm fine, Woojin." Jihoon puts his hand on his back and retreats a step back. Woojin reads the body language. _Don't touch me._

 

The brunette let's his hands fall on his both sides to assure the pink-haired that he's not gonna touch him.

 

  
"Woojin-ah?" Jihoon asks, his voice shaking. "Why do people insist that we're a couple?"

 

  
Jihoon gazed at him.

 

  
"Why?" Woojin asks back.

 

  
"I don't know." Jihoon answers. His face blank but Woojin sees the unshed tears forming in his eyes.

 

  
"Woojin...do you think...we can be that? Jihoon sniffs. "Can we be a couple?"

 

Woojin's mind short circuits. Out of all things that made him speechless, this ones takes the cake. He does his best to extract an answer out of his brain but before he has the chane to get his mind over the matter, he says instead the most fucked up responses ever.

 

  
"J-Jihoon l...we're friends--"

 

  
"I'm going home. I h-have a paper to finish." Jihoon hiccups quickly and it sounds like an excuse to Woojin. But he doesn't stop him when Jihoon turns and walks away. It felt like Jihoon doesn't want him to follow.

 

  
Woojin stagnantly stands there.

 

 

 

Minutes later after being caught up with the stench of drunk people, Woojin decides to head towards the basement. He wants to clear his head or bleach it up with sensibility and the quiet of the basement might provide him of that. Te basement a place where strangers aren't allowed to go in unless you're one of Seongwu's closest friends. He's one and he knows Seongwu-hyung wouldn't mind if he spends some time there.

 

  
He opens up the room and is surprised to find that it isn't isolated.

 

  
"Hello, Woojin-hyung!" Daehwi runs towards him.

 

  
"Yo." Woojin sighs.

 

  
Daehwi looks at him with wrinkled brows. "Where's Jihoon-hyung?"

 

  
"He...went home." Woojin rubs his nape.

 

  
"Jihoon? Why?" Jisung questions. It seems like the group are here. Well, except for Jihoon.

 

  
"You're a walking buy 1 take 1 tetra pack." Guanlin adds.

 

  
"We're not. Get updated. Why are you guys here?" Woojin asks instead. "Aren't y'all inside the party?"

 

  
"Nah, it's too loud. You know us." Minhyun answers as he hands Woojin a drink.

 

  
"Oh." Woojin says in understanding and takes it. The bunch of them do ditch the party when it's getting too out of hand and hangs out here instead. It usually happens when the party's ending though and they help Seongwu with the cleaning out of generosity. Well, it's a small favor they don't mind doing.

 

  
"So... Jihoon?" Daehwi pries. All Woojin wants right now is to be alone...Or run back to Jihoon but that option is not available.

 

  
"Like I said, he went home." Woojin says, annoyed because he doesn't want to deal with this right now. He puts the drink on a table.

 

  
"Woojin-hyung, I told you to stop being so passive-aggressive." Guanlin adds.

 

  
"Passive-aggressive about what?" He bites out.

 

  
"Emotionally constipated, you mean." Daehwi interjects. Woojin glares at him.

 

  
"Well, we're asking because it's so rare for you to be here without Jihoon." Daniel says, munching a gummy at the side. "We're your best bros you know. So we know that something happened between you two if either of you isn't with the other."

 

  
"Yeseu to what Daniel-hyung said." Guanlin says gobbling up a handful of gummy bears.

 

  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't get the memo that I need a Jihoon pass to wander out and have validation." Woojin bites out.

 

  
"No, hyung. It's just that, whenever you and Jihoon-hyung have a serious fight, you don't exactly solve them up in the healthiest manner." Guanlin says.

 

  
"Just because I'm not with Jihoon doesn't mean we're fighting." Woojin says.

 

  
"Hyung, listen, it's not often that you look like you want to have a killing-spree and knowing you, we're familiar enough to conclude that majority of its reasons is, or at least, concerns Jihoonie-hyung." Daehwi holds his arm.

 

  
Woojin glances at them and contemplates. It's not everyday that they talk about this. Surely enough, it's not everyday, or in his case, that's he's in need of advice with regards to Jihoon.

 

  
In general, he's the one who gives advices and listens to people. But when he hits a wall, he either overthinks and let it pass or sometimes he does talk it out on someone and asks for help when he couldn't help it anymore. He thinks that the circumstances for today is different and he wants to let everything out.

 

  
God, when it comes to Jihoon, Daehwi can tell you that Woojin is the expert. A Jihoon-tunnel vision, he said. But after all that just happened, it felt like everything he knows starts getting blurred.

 

  
Minhyun gives him a comforting pat on the shoulder and urges him to just....talk.

 

  
"Well..." Woojin feels awkward but he stumbles out a "Jihoon....said....well, asked if we can be....a c-couple."

 

  
There. Holy shit this felt like that time when he come out to his parents.

 

  
"And I didn't know what to answer so I just...I just blurted out something stupid, I think, I don't know, I'm sure that....he heard what I s-said then he said he's going home to do his paper and..." Woojin breathes with his dialect in one go. "Holy fuck, he's crying!" Woojin concludes, resting his palm on his face.

 

  
Woojin doesn't expect anything really but everyone gives him silence while he's starting to feel panicked.

 

  
A minute long-ass silence pass.

 

  
He clears his throat. "Uhh..."

 

  
"Woojin-hyung.." Daehwi says, it startles him, in a serious tone. "What's the stupid something that you blurted out? I really hope it's not about some of your stupid undying friendship shit."

 

  
Woojin awkwardly squirms on his spot. "It's not a stupid undying friendship shit."

 

  
"You're an idiot you know?" Jinyoung sidelines, walking past him to get a drink.

 

  
"You unconsiously friendzoned him?" Daehwi screeches out loud and smacks his head. Woojin thinks he deserve it.

 

  
"How did I friendzone him?" Woojin cries. He nurses his head while dodging another attacks from Daehwi.

 

  
"Well, the two of them are the kind who'd push the other on a 50-story building to die but then rushes back down to actually catch him.." Sungwoon supplies.

 

  
"No, it's either the other jumps along so they'd both die or.... Yeah, bungee jumps to save the other. Either way they're that stupid." Jisung sighs.

 

  
"I don't understand." Woojin asks, they didn't just let him word vomit then judge him with weird riddles about their stupidity.

 

  
"Okay, hyung. I'll get straight to the point." Daehwi asks before molding his face out of annoyance. "What did you feel about that kiss on the stage?"

 

  
Woojin recalls what had transpired earlier. "...it was one of the best feelings." He feels his cheek warm up. Daehwi nods. It felt like if he said something useless, he'd beat him up again.

 

  
"Before we start this, do you want our help?" Jisung asks, staring at him seriously at which Woojin nods.

 

  
"Help with what?" It earns him another pound on the head. Mihyun gives him a look.

 

  
"Woojin, we understand that you and Jihoon are....very close." Minhyun says carefully, "but can you imagine doing what you usually do with Jihoon to anybody else?"

 

  
"Usually do?..." Woojin repeats.

 

  
"Yeah, like...." Minhyun hums.

 

  
"Like kissing Daehwi-hyung's head if he complained it hurts?" Guanlin continues.

 

  
"Eww!" "Over my dead body." Daehwi and Woojin chorus while mirroring disgusted faces.

 

  
"You'd tell him to rest, yes, and would give him meds." Jinyoung explains. "I saw him did it once."

 

  
"Or apply lipbalm on Sungwoon if his lips looked chapped?" Minhyun states.

 

  
"That won't happen to Sungwoon-hyung but if it did, I probably....won't." Woojin replies warily.

 

  
"Or would you grill me some meat when we eat in BBQ restaurants?" says Daniel who Woojin thinks is already imagining the food. "I already did that for you--"

 

  
"I mean, would you prepare and pick my dishes so all I'll do is just eat and ask you for more." Daniel finishes eyeing him with a pout.

 

  
"Jihoon sucks at finding the food that he wanted so I do that for him or he'll finish last." Woojin counters but he does get what they're trying to say. Well, the gist of it.

 

  
"Dude, you ditch out in the middle of dance practices a number of times for Jihoon-hyung then come back whining about Jihoon being too lazy. We don't complain about it because you always get the top in dancing performance." Jinyoung says, holding Daehwi's hand.

 

  
"Hyung, don't you hear yourself? You're the only one who knows and would probably do those just for Jihoon-hyung." Daehwi says. "You have like, the need to see him surrounded by ready to eat food and chew first before you actually start eating."

 

  
"You even learned how to cook because you know Jihoon sucks in the kitchen." Seongwu says emerging from the door. "I kinda receive an SOS." He waves his phone and points at Daniel.

 

  
"This is spoon-feeding." Sungwoon says, "but really. Don't you understand?"

 

  
Woojin thinks about it.

 

  
"You're a great friend, Woojin and we know that you'd run extra miles -- this is a metaphor okay? -- for us but if Jihoon asks you to carry him while you run those miles..." Jisung gulps his drink. "You won't hesitate and probably took him to your arms and just do it."

 

  
"Let me make this simpler." Jaehwan says, standing up from where he's sitting. "Be honest, because Woojin, as we speak, Jihoon could probably still be crying."

 

  
Woojin nods and remembers the tear-stricken face of Jihoon. It frustrates him.

 

  
"Have you ever thought of liking Jihoon more than, as, quote and unquote, your eternal best friend for life?" Jaehwan asks.

 

  
"....Uhhh." The question floors him. It doesn't help that he's still stucked pondering over what the others just relay out to him.

 

  
"Jesus, I can't with him! He's the dumber of the two of them." Jaehwan says, plopping back to the sofa.

 

  
Woojin winces.

 

  
"Hyung." Daehwi clasps his shoulders.

 

  
"No pressure, but answer this quickly with a yes or no." Daehwi says softly and stares at him.

 

  
"Do you like Park Jihoon-hyung, romantically?"

 

  
Everyone eyes him, waiting for an answer.

 

  
This time he does not think of why, how, or what. Those questions are confusing for him so he threw those away in his mind trash. Instead, Woojin just thinks of Jihoon.

 

 _Unfilter your thoughts_ , he chants.

 

Park Jihoon, who whines and asks for lots of favors but would never forget to express his gratitude and hugs him throughout every thunderstorms; who looks sleep deprived and is a bit reserved to others but actually does not hesitate to fight and plays a lot with his close friends; who everyone thinks is all cute smiles but doesn't just want people to worry about him. Woojin knows Jihoon carries himself with pride whenever he isn't with him. And when Jihoon is with him....fuck, he does treat Jihoon differently.

 

  
But that's because no one knows how Jihoon is actually a big baby, he whines for his attention and likes cuddles too much and wants skinships a lot. He has lots of tricks in his sleeve so it's easy to tell when he's lying or not. He doesn't want to look weak so it's rare for him to turn down challenges he knows he has chances of winning.... And there are a lot of Jihoon's personality and characteristics that only he pays attention to. Because he chose to pay attention to. And he hates it when someone takes advantage of Jihoon; Hates it when no one tries to see behind those façade because most are only after his looks and the incentives of being his friend. He hates it when Jihoon helps people out but also be backstabbed by those people. He hated it when people made fun of Jihoon when all he wanted was to be himself.

 

  
But what he hated and still hates the most is when Jihoon cries not because of the character he plays at the theater, or when the volcano ramen is too spicy for his taste buds, but due to feelings he knows he cannot handle. Woojin hates himself for being useless.

 

  
Jihoon's eyes are supposed to have their stars twinkle like his own personal galaxy. It holds so much of Jihoon's being and seeing how those stars pour out and bleeds, Woojin couldn't help but feel that his universe are slipping out of his fingers. He's supposed to maintain those sparkles.

 

  
But why?

 

  
Then it clicks. Woojin gulps. "What the fuck." He chokes out. "It's been years..."

 

  
Daehwi gently pulls him into a hug. Woojin cackles.

 

  
"I've been in love with Park Jihoon for years what the actual fuck." He croaks out, tears filling up his eyes while laughing. It's kind of embarassing pouring himself out like this but he knows he's surrounded by his greatest friends.

 

"No shit, man."

 

  
"This is him, pooping out his emotions, finally!" Guanlin jumps around the room. "Guanlin, shhh!"

 

  
"I'm not even surprised by how he's crying he's demise out but at the same time laughs." Seongwu says.

 

  
The room drowns in Woojn's laughs and sniffles.

 

  
"B-but, even if I do, J-Jihoon doesn't feel the same." Woojin whispers while trying to inhale normally, and does his best not to soak Daehwi's shirt too much. His friends emit different sounds of groans.

 

  
"This is another spoon kid, but why do you think Jihoon-ah would ask you that question and be so upset when he left?" Sungwoon leans in and pats his head. He looks like he's close to snap at him. "Actions speak louder than words."

 

  
"T-that's..." Woojin fumbles. He realizes he's still holding the stuffed bears. They're very cute and would probably match with Jihoon's bed.

 

  
He composes himself and breathes. Feeling a bit lighter and less of being constricted inside. Still, he feels anxious.

 

  
Jinyoung clasps him from behind, seemingly grounding him up as Daehwi confronts him. "Woojin-hyung, there are lots of people in line waiting to date your best friend that is Jihoon-hyung. You're the luckiest out of all of them because you don't even have to bother to fall in line." Daehwi says, huffing at him.

 

  
Woojin poders for a moment. "This is the part where I run back to him, right?" Woojin concludes. Everyone in the room give him nods of affirmation.

 

  
Woojin dashes out.

 

  
Everything dawns at him. The way Jihoon's weird hatred towards Hyungseob, the Guanlin incident, the way Jihoon seems to pause and blushes before he composes himself...the kiss, and the question.

 

  
"Off you go!" He hears Daniel-hyung as he starts to run.

 

  
"Good luck, hyung!"

 

  
_Figure out._

 

Woojin stops in front of their doorstep. He evens out his breathing, testing if the feelings of restlessness would tone down if breathes them out. The running should've exerted some of his nervousness. It turns out that the more adrenaline he feels, everything mixes up and feels like bursting.

 

  
Woojin decides to open the door and enter without warning.

 

  
Once he's in, Woojin is engulfed by the darkness and the smell of spicy vanilla. It tampers his scalding distress with serenity. He adjusts his sight and immediately strides towards their bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights.

 

  
He carefully opens their door. Their room is dim with only Jihoon's reading lamp as the source of light and a blue scented candle coats the air with their favorite scent. He enters and looks where Jihoon is.

 

  
He is on his bed, at the lower bunk of their double-deck, completely changed into a sleeping wear and is sitting crosslegged, calmly busy with his laptop perched on his lap.

 

  
Woojin takes a deep breath, feeling a bit jittery. He thinks Jihoon is finishing his paper. He spins around and pads toward his drawers to fetch a change of clothes.

 

  
When he's done changing, he comes back carefully as if he's walking on a fragile line and wills himself to sit on Jihoon's bed. He notice Jihoon freeze but doesn't acknowledge him. The atmosphere is eerily awkward.

 

  
Without wanting to drag anything more into the shithole, Woojin musters all the courage he knows he had in him, and talks.

 

  
"Jihoon-ah." He builts out, softly. He observes how the soft light radiating from the laptop filters on Jihoon's face. Woojin stops the urge to caress the other's cheek.

 

  
"Go away. I'm busy." Jihoon responds, voice devoid of any emotion for Woojin to pick up on. Woojin does the opposite and shifts towards Jihoon closer.

 

  
"Woojin, go away." Jihoon shuffles to the corner of his bed. The traces of tears and the puff of red in his eyes makes his heart drop, and urges Woojin to get closer.

 

  
"You're crying." Woojin says, gently collecting the laptop when he sees no document is being worked on. It is on standby, showing Jihoon's wallpaper, a picture of them modelling for Daehwi's photoshoot project where he's wearing a crisp brown corporate attire sitting on a white floor while he rests his hand on Jihoon's shoulder, who is clad in a matching brown turtle neck sitting on his front, Jihoon's back against him.

 

  
He has his own softcopy of the photos safely saved into three flashdrives and a back up from his two emails.

 

  
Woojin sets the device out of the way. Jihoon curls, hugging his knees and buries his face on his arms. "I'm not."

 

  
"Princess, let's talk?" He says, voice still soft, careful not wanting to stir the other up. He hears sniffles coming out of the other when he invites himself an inch away from Jihoon's space.

 

  
"Princess, I-I won't...okay, just hear me out? I won't force you into anything and I'll just...talk." Woojin sits on his ankle, looking at Jihoon's trembling form.

 

  
"I--"

 

  
"Don't you hate me?" Jihoon rises up the same time he tries to talk. The best disturbance of the day. He lags his mouth open when he finally takes in Jihoon's crying form. Woojin's being screams to fuck all his plan and scoop Jihoon for a hug and comfort him.

 

  
Woojin calms himself down and will do that after he talk. They need to have this conversation, first or else, he'll regret not being able to if he relies on his primal instinct.

 

  
"Princess, I don't. Why would you even think of that? You know we have mutual tendencies of hatred towards each other." Woojin says, honestly this is the best unfiltered shit he can come up with.

 

  
"Not that...I mean." Jihoon continues, voice hoarse. "I kissed you without permission and...and I like you a lot more than a bestfriend."

 

  
Woojin finds Jihoon's state adorable and he doesn't just confessed to him when he's...about to.

 

  
"What? No! I'm gonna talk. You shut up and cry there while I.." Woojin scrambles on his feet and bumps his head on the upper bunk. "Oww." He falls back.

 

  
"Woojin-ah are you okay?" Jihoon surges at him, fussing about his head and declares to get some ice. Woojin thinks if he let him, this opporunity to talk will pass and his adrenaline won't fuel his confidence like this again.

 

  
"Princess, I'm fine. But I'm not and I.." He grabs Jihoon and lays him to sit at the edge of the bed. He ignores the feeling of his head thumping and growing a swell. He goes straight to the point. "I've been meaning to tell you that I do like you, too and I didn't hate that kiss."

 

  
The lights in Jihoon's irises indicates that he heard Woojin and that's enough reply for him.

 

  
"Y-you do?" Jihoon says, now flushing. "And you like me back?" He says, hope lacing his voice.

 

  
Woojin stops a snort and instead, pulls the elder onto his lap.

 

  
"Of course, princess. Are you doubting me?" He smiles, and this time lets Jihoon cry and thumbs his tears. "I hate it when you cry but fuck, it's unfair how you can still look beautiful."

 

  
Jihoon bawls and collapses against his shoulder. "The first compliment you're gonna give me as a couple is about how beautiful I cry? You suck." Woojin embraces him.

 

  
"Aww, are we a couple now?" Woojin perks at that, pulling Jihoon onto his chest as he lays down. He chuckles when Jihoon leaves him a weak punch on the shoulder.

 

  
"What you don't want to?" Jihoon sniffles on his chest.

 

  
"I'd love to, princess. It's cute. You're cute. And I'm trying to get used to it." Woojin says.

 

  
"I thought you're gonna talk?" Jihoon says, rising through his elbows to look at Woojin. His tears gone and the sparkle in his eyes beams. The apples of his cheeks painted red. Woojin has his breath taken away.

 

  
"Well, I don't know if I should now." Woojin cups Jihoon's cheek. "I'm still getting used on how you go soft whenever I give you compliments. You're gonna turn into a marshmallow if I tell you a full long ass declamation about how lucky I am to have an amazing person like you." He concludes with a peck on Jihoon's lips that whimper.

 

  
"I don't go soft.." Jihoon goes back pressing his face on his chest. Woojin's heart sings. "Besides, we have plenty of time for that."

 

  
"Yeah. You should come up with something with quality romance to make up for that crappy confession." Jihoon squirms on top of him.

 

  
"Oh. So a surprise kiss in front of an audience is your form of a romantic confession, then?" Woojin crinkles his eyes. He figures they both suck at making efforts with romance.

 

  
"Yes, I'm the epitome of all romantic." Jihoon says bluntly. Woojin internally agrees and breaks into a soft laugh but the way Jihoon rubs his face on his chest makes his insides flutter. Probably, they won't do romance correctly but as long as he has Jihoon, the thought feels romantic enough.

 

They settle on the most comfortable silence of the night. He feels tired by how he feels bare. It's a foreign feeling but he welcomes it. Strangely, there's a lurking thought that he's tricked into this. But if it wasn't for all the fuss earlier and for all the things that he endured for the night, maybe he won't be cuddling with Jihoon right now. Not in a best friend way but in a different kind of way. This is contemporary. It's all worth it.

 

  
"Daehwi is right. I'm the luckiest." Woojin mumbles. He presses his nose on Jihoon's locks.

 

  
"What?"

 

  
"Nothing, but hey, remind me to thank the hyungs plus Daehwi and Guanlin some other day." Woojin tells the other. Jihoon replies a confused okay. It's not everyday Woojin expresses gratitude towards their group. Especially to the last two.

 

  
"I won't ask why about the hyungs but Daehwi and Guanlin?" Jihoon asks.

 

  
"I think they're the ones who gave me the biggest spoon." Woojin says, chuckling. He's turning to settle with Jihoon on the bed when his nagging side resurfaces.

 

  
"Princess, did you finish your paper?"

 

  
Jihoon scrambles up.

  
\--

 

"Welp, fucking finally!" Daniel jumps from from his feet and does some silly happy dance as they follow Woojin run like he's competing te track-and-field.

 

  
Seongwu grins. "That's what happen when we're bored." He high fives with Daehwi.

 

  
He gets up and dances his joy along with his boyfriend.

 

  
"Ugh, I've been enduring all of their PDA bro shit and now they're real!" Daehwi says, giddily.

 

  
Hyungseob hides out from the table. "I can't believe those two eat their feelings then get emotionally constipated that bad."

 

  
"Honestly, the way they look at each other kind of gives it away." Guanlin says. Everyone expresses reactions of agreement.

 

  
"I mean, the way Jihoon-hyung's eyes puke glitters whenever he's with Woojin-hyung is hard to miss. I don't know how Woojin-hyung doesn't get blind."

 

  
"That's 2park in the flesh. They wear 'I'm with stupid' shirts together." Daehwi winks. He whips up his phone and dials Donghyun's number.

 

  
"Hyung! The plan worked!"

 

  
**\--**

**-End-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> the intro is kind of an english translation of a song
> 
>  
> 
> i don't have lots of confidence for this but do tell me what you think. judge me now
> 
> i just got into 2park recently and they're so cuuute uwu  
>  
> 
> i hope you're still having a good day after you read this
> 
> shots of oxygen for wanna one ahead!! Because how to breathe whenever woojin winks


End file.
